


A Promise

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Episode: s01e20 Innocents of Ryloth, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Numa has like 4 dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: As they’ve hit a standstill in the war, Obi-Wan figures it’s a perfect time to keep a promise he - and two certain clones - made to a little Twi’lek girl.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally getting around to watching the clone wars series! I just finished season one and I loved it. Innocents of Ryloth was by far my favorite episode, so here’s a little thing for that! <3
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated! also please, no spoilers! :)

Obi-Wan supposes that sometimes, when they’ve hit a standstill in the war, it can be rather relieving. It’s the closest they have to peace, and although he is eager to continue to fight and finish this, it is also good to have a break - for either side.

There has been something he’s been meaning to do; a promise he had made that he hadn’t been able to fulfill just yet. As he walks down the hall of the Republic base, someone calls his name.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin and Ahsoka are sitting in the mess hall, playing cards with a couple of the clones. The young man is waving, and he looks the most relaxed Obi-Wan has seen him in a long time. As Obi-Wan approaches the table, Anakin’s brow raises with a smile. “Where are you heading off to? It’s early, you know.”

A chuckle escapes him as he crosses his arms over his chest comfortably. “Oh, I know. I’ve some personal business to attend to. I won’t be long.”

“Master Kenobi, do you really think that’s a good idea?” Ahsoka asks, looking concerned. “The Separatists could attack at any moment.”

Obi-Wan smiles. As similar as Ahsoka is to Anakin, she is also a bit more level-headed. Perhaps that’s why he likes her so much. “Not to worry, young one. They are too low on droids and supplies to attack just yet. I’ll be back before the sun has set.” He pauses, thinking it over. “And if not, then you may search for me.” Winking, he turns to leave.

“Uh, General? You might want to take some clones with ya, if you’re going off world,” Rex calls after him, and a huge smile breaks out across Obi-Wan’s face before he turns to look over his shoulder.

“That’s an excellent idea, Captain.” He pretends to think it over, turning to face them fully. “You wouldn’t happen to know where...Waxer and Boil are, would you?”

Obi-Wan finds them polishing their weapons near the hangar. As he approaches them, they reach for their helmets to stand, but he holds up a hand. “At ease, gentlemen. No need for that.”

The clones exchange a look, then relax their shoulders of all tension. “How can we help ya, General?” Boil asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I thought you’d might like to accompany me to visit an old friend,” he replies with a smile, relishing in the slight confusion on their faces.

They don’t understand what he’s talking about until their small ship passes through the atmosphere of the Twi’lek planet. Ryloth is bathed in warm orange light with the beginning of daybreak, and Obi-Wan smirks as he pilots the ship towards the surface, sensing the realization and - dare he say - excitement coming from the other two clones.

“Sir, I...I don’t understand,” Waxer stutters, coming to stand beside the pilot’s chair.

“We did promise that little one that we’d be back, didn’t we?” he asks, pressing a button to extend the landing gear. As the ship makes contact with the ground, he swivels in the chair to face the clones as they exchange a look. “Numa’s uncle has asked me to give them both a few lessons in Galactic Basic. I thought you’d might like to come along. Besides, I needed clone escorts.”

Boil lets out an incredulous laugh, shaking his head a little, though it seems he can’t figure out anything smart to say this time. “We appreciate it, sir,” Waxer replies, giving a small, respectful nod. Obi-Wan still grins as he presses the button to lower the ramp, and together, the three walk down.

As their feet hit earth, the clones reach up to remove their helmets, tucking them at their sides. The happiness Obi-Wan can feel radiating from the other two upon returning to such a beautiful planet - and its inhabitants - makes his heart swell.

“Come along. I promised Anakin we would be back by sundown,” he says lightly, gesturing for them to follow as he leads them down the dirt path to the village.

As they walk, the clones are silent, but now, with their helmets off, Obi-Wan can not only feel their sense of peace, but see it, too. Strange, that such a warridden planet only a little while ago could give this to them - but it was all thanks to that little Twi’lek.

As they approach the hut, he senses Waxer begin to feel a bit nervous. Glancing over at him, he raises a brow. “Are you alright? There seems to be something bothering you.”

Waxer seems surprised that he’d been asked, and he clears his throat, averting his gaze from both Boil and Obi-Wan to instead stare at the ground. “I am only worried for Numa,” he says finally, looking up to meet the Jedi’s kind gaze. “Trauma...it can have a huge effect on memory, especially a kid’s. If she does not remember us, she will be terrified.”

Before Obi-Wan can even reply, Boil scoffs, shaking his head. “No way. She was the toughest kid I ever seen. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Waxer nods, but says nothing. Obi-Wan smiles.

He couldn’t have said any better himself.

Soon they approach the small hut in the corner of the village, and Obi-Wan wastes no more time raising a hand to knock quietly on the door. There are some quiet murmurs, and the door swings open. He’d been expecting Nilim Bril, but instead, his gaze falls downward to meet the small face of Numa, who clutches the door.

“Nerra!” she shouts excitedly, letting go. Obi-Wan chuckles, kneeling down to her level as she throws herself at him in a hug. How he’d missed the innocence of a child.

“Kassura, little one,” he greets with a small chuckle, returning the embrace. But she’s practically bouncing in his arms, clearly excited to see the clones, too.

She pulls away and flings herself at Waxer, who picks her up with a laugh. “Hello, Numa.” His voice is soft and fond; probably the softest Obi-Wan has ever heard from a clone. “We missed ya, too.” It’s a beautiful moment - another reminder that the clones  _ are  _ human.

As he stands, Boil walks over, cupping her cheek. “Hey, kid. Told ya we’d be back.” She leans into the gesture, looking at peace to be back with the men who saved her.

“She has been talking about you three nonstop,” a voice speaking in Ryl interrupts the quiet, and Obi-Wan turns to find Nilim Bril standing in the doorway with a smile. 

Waxer puts Numa back on the ground gently, and she grabs Boil’s hand eagerly, dragging him towards the door. Obi-Wan smirks, giving Nilim a small nod, replying in Ryl. “I apologize. You must be tired of us by now.”

Nilim laughs. “Not at all. Please, come in.” He opens the door a little wider, and Obi-Wan thanks him, stepping inside.

Numa leads the clones to the living room, which is much more lively than it had been before. As Nilim walks to make some tea, Obi-Wan watches between the two Twi’leks. They are both looking much better, having gained the weight back that they lost since the droids had been here. It’s nice to see.

“Nerra!” Numa calls, waving Obi-Wan over. He smiles, looking over at Nilim, who simply chuckles.

“Go on. She’s very excited to show her new toys. We can begin our lessons once the tea is finished.”

“Let me know if you need help with anything,” he responds with a smile, before walking over to join them.

Numa is sitting between the two clones, excitedly showing them a new doll and a homemade house for it. She’s speaking quickly, but despite not understanding a word she says, the clones are smiling and listening.

“That’s a very pretty doll you have, little one,” Obi-Wan says gently, crouching down to their level. He winks at Boil, then sits down as Numa crawls over to give him a closer look. She carefully places the doll in his hand - it’s about the size of his palm. “Thank you.”

Her eyes sparkle, and she stands up, marching over to plop herself into Waxer’s lap. Boil smirks as surprise spreads across the other’s features, before he chuckles under his breath. He thinks it over for a moment. “Oh, I’ve got a surprise for you,” he says, a mischievous smile finding its way onto his lips, before beginning to tickle the little girl.

Her eyes widen, and a moment later she’s squirming in his grasp, shrieking with laughter as she tries to escape, but to no avail.

“C’mon, Wax, give her a break,” Boil says after a moment, though he’s clearly trying not to laugh himself. Waxer doesn’t bother trying to hold back a laugh, chuckling as he continues to tickle her. Obi-Wan lifts a hand to his mouth, hiding a grin.

It’s so nice to hear laughter again.

Finally, Waxer lets up, leaving the breathless, still-giggling child lying half in his lap. She quickly pushes away, though, standing up to get away so he wouldn’t do it again - though she’s grinning widely as she runs to Obi-Wan, hiding behind him. “Aw, not to worry, Numa, I’ll protect you,” he chuckles jokingly, even though he knows Numa would not understand.

Waxer looks around, then offers her his helmet, raising a brow. “How’s about a truce, eh, little one?”

Eagerly, the girl steps out from behind the Jedi, taking the helmet in both hands. She inspects it curiously, looking up at them. “You put it on your head,” Boil answers the silent question, gesturing to his own helmet. Numa looks back down at it. Beaming, she takes the too-big helmet and slips it down over her head. It rattles a little with the extra space, but she parades around, humming. No doubt she is enjoying this.

After a few moments, she reaches up to take it off, handing it back to Waxer with a warm smile. “I’m gonna be brave like you one day,” she says in Ryl, looking between the two clones. Obi-Wan’s smile turns a bit sad.

“You already are,” he murmurs in Ryl, and the clones give him a confused look as Numa’s smile grows.

“What’d she say, sir?” Boil asks, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his raised knees.

Numa excitedly skips back over to Boil, sitting in between the clones, hugging his arm. Obi-Wan watches for a moment, then looks between the confused men. Clearly, they can sense the general’s slight change of expression. “She said she wishes to be brave like you two, one day.” He is sure he was included in her thoughts, but he doesn’t say so now. Instead, he enjoys watching the clones’ bewilderment, looking at each other.

“Aw, don’t’cha worry, little one.” Boil finds his voice first, grinning as he reaches over to pat her head, “you’re already on your way.”

She looks up at him with wide eyes, despite not understanding what he’s saying - she gets the gist, and certainly appreciates the gesture. “That’s right,” Waxer adds, smiling warmly down at her. “You’re already just as brave as us. You’d make a fine soldier.” She blinks, looking between them, then giggles. Clearly, she missed them very much, despite barely knowing them.

“Here we are. Numa, are you staying out of trouble?” Nilim returns to the living room with a small grin, placing a tray of tea down on the floor beside Obi-Wan. The girl stands and nods her head defiantly, but runs to her uncle to hug him anyway.

He returns the hug, asking her if she’s ready to begin her lesson. She pouts, pulling away, and runs back to sit in between the clones again. “She doesn’t seem too excited to learn,” Obi-Wan chuckles, amusedly looking at Nilim.

Waving a hand dismissively, he pours the tea into four cups, offering one to both clones before offering one to Obi-Wan, who takes it gratefully. “I only want her to learn the basics. It’s important. Then she can continue playing.”

Obi-Wan nods, bringing the cup to his lips. The liquid sends warmth spiraling through his body, and again, he feels at peace. “I thought we might start with names,” he says, turning to look over at Numa, who is playing with her doll. “Numa.” He gets her attention softly, pointing at Nilim. “Can you say, ‘Uncle’?”

She perks up, sitting on her knees, looking at Obi-Wan curiously. For a long moment, she’s quiet, but then says “Uncle!” In Ryl. He chuckles. “That’s right. But can you say, ‘Uncle’?” he asks again, watching her patiently. She thinks it over, then nods, saying “Uncle” again, but this time, in Galactic Basic.

The clones exchange a grin as Obi-Wan nods, Nilim beaming. “Good job, sweetheart!” he exclaims, and she looks around at the men. She seems happy to be praised like this.

Obi-Wan points are Boil next, whose brows furrow. “That is Boil,” the general continues, raising a brow. “Can you say Boil?”

“We already tried that, sir. She refuses to call us anything but Nerra,” Boil responds before she can, his tone a mix of frustration and fondness.

Numa stares at Obi-Wan, then at Boil, and gets to her feet, placing a small hand on the man’s shoulder. “Boy-yull!”

Obi-Wan holds back a laugh as Boil’s eyes widen, and Waxer doesn’t bother hiding a pleasantly surprised grin. “And that is Waxer,” Obi-Wan continues, turning his hand to gesture towards the other clone. “Can you say Waxer?”

The child turns away from Boil, who seems to still be reeling from the interaction, placing a hand on Waxer’s shoulder. “W-Wa…” she stops, seemingly nervous about getting it wrong.

“That's right,” Waxer coaxes gently, smiling at her. “Waxer. You’re very close.”

With the encouragement, she seems to grow a little more confident. “Wa...Waxer,” she finally manages, and his smile grows, rubbing a hand over her head affectionately.

“Good work, little one,” he says, and Numa turns around to face her uncle and Obi-Wan, smiling proudly.

Obi-Wan returns the smile, giving her a nod. “Excellent. Now I have a challenge for you.” He straightens up a bit, touching a hand to his chest. “I am Obi-Wan. Can you say Obi-Wan?”

He knows it will be more difficult, with more letters to navigate. Still, she looks determined, stalking over to press her hand onto his shoulder. He can’t help but marvel at how small it is - it’s easy to forget how small children can be sometimes.

“Obi,” she says finally, smiling widely as she pats his shoulder.

The clones snicker quietly to themselves as Obi-Wan returns her smile, nodding. “Good.” Perhaps one day he could get her to say the full name - but for now, he couldn’t overwhelm her. Turning, he looks at Nilim, nodding. “Alright. Let’s get started!”

***

Numa doesn’t have much patience to learn a new language, but she continues to pay attention to learn a couple new words before deciding she’s had enough, returning to the clones to play.

Obi-Wan continues his lesson with Nilim, though, working out colors and verbs with him. A few hours pass, and the Twi’lek gets up to make some food for them. Obi-Wan stands, too, figuring he should probably help.

As he walks into the kitchen, Nilim smiles, handing him a cutting board with some vegetables. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. I’d like to think I’m pretty capable of cutting some vegetables,” he replies good-naturedly, setting down the board on the counter.

“No, no. Thank you, for everything. For teaching me, for showing such kindness, for bringing those men...I have not heard Numa laugh this hard since before the Separatists arrived. She...misses her parents dearly.”

Obi-Wan feels some weight added back to his chest. Despite Ryloth now being free, the memories of the war and being prisoners will always, always haunt them even after the war is long over. He gives him a small, sad smile. “It’s the least I can do, sir,” he replies gently. “We owe our victory to Numa, after all. And the rest of your people.”

Nilim smiles a little, returning the nod, then goes back to the stove to continue cooking. But his words stick with Obi-Wan long after they are said - especially as he hears giggling from the other room. He supposes he can relate; after all, the clones don’t often get time to relax like this - but he can hear Waxer and Boil laughing along, too. It’s more than welcome.

War always makes it difficult. But times like these are what Obi-Wan is fighting for in the first place. When the war is over, this could be a constant. But for now, he enjoys the fleeting good moments like these while he can.

As Nilim sets the table, Obi-Wan steps out into the living room. Waxer is lying on his back, holding his hands up to shield his face with breathless chuckles. Numa and Boil have ganged up on him, it seems, hitting him with the couch cushions.

Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he tilts his head. “This doesn’t seem very fair.”

“It’s not, general, they outnumber me!” Waxer exclaims, looking up at him as Numa hides the pillow behind her back, despite the cushion being almost the size of her. Boil smirks, reaching over to grab an extra cushion, tossing it to Obi-Wan.

“Make it even, sir,” Boil suggests, and with the bit of distraction, Waxer pulls himself to sit, picking up another pillow on the ground. He looks at Obi-Wan, who meets his gaze.

The Jedi Master knows it’s ridiculous. He knows if Anakin or Cody were here, they’d never let him live it down. But as his men and Numa stare at him, waiting, he can’t help but chuckle. “Alright. But not too long. Mr. Bril is almost finished with supper.”

So they have a pillow fight. It’s something that he’s certainly never done before, and neither have the clones. But Numa seems experienced. Now with the teams even, there’s a little less lying on the floor - and a lot more excitement. Obi-Wan’s cheeks hurt from smiling. He can’t remember a time when that’s happened before.

A few minutes into the fight, Nilim returns to the living room to let them know dinner is ready. They’re all breathless and grinning. And they’ve worked up an appetite.

Dinner is pleasant. Obi-Wan translates when he can, though Nilim prefers to try and speak in Galactic Basic so he can get the practice. For a beginner, he does very well.

When they’ve all finished, Numa drags the clones back into the living room, and Obi-Wan helps Nilim clean up the dishes. “I’m glad Numa has someone to play with,” the Twi’lek murmurs as he scrubs a plate under the running water. Obi-Wan, who is drying, smiles lightly.

“I think my men are just as happy to do it,” he admits, putting the dry plate away. “And so am I.” Very soon, the kitchen is clean - just as he notices the sun slowly dipping in the sky. “I suppose we ought to be going soon.”

Nilim nods solemnly. “It is almost time for Numa to get to bed,” he replies, and together they walk out into the living room.

The clones are whispering to each other in hushed voices, and Obi-Wan doesn’t need to ask to see why. 

Numa is sitting between them, her cheek pressed into Waxer’s shoulder and her hand in Boil’s hand. Perhaps when the clones had been speaking to each other, she had fallen asleep; and now they didn’t know what to do. 

“I thought she might have tired herself out,” Nilim says with a smile, bringing attention to them. The men look up, seemingly relieved - obviously, they don’t want to disturb her or anything.

Still, Obi-Wan can’t help but smile at the visual. This little girl really does love these men, doesn't she? And they love her right back.

Nilim walks over, gently taking the girl in his arms, hoisting her up onto his hip. Unfortunately, the movement does wake her, and she lifts her head, blinking confusedly as Waxer and Boil slowly get to their feet, holding their helmets tightly at their sides.

“Nerra?” she asks, pouting as she looks between the clones.

“We have to be going, Numa,” Obi-Wan says gently in Ryl, and she looks at him, clearly upset by the words. She wriggles in her uncle’s grasp to be let down, running to hug Boil’s leg.

He rubs the top of her head fondly, sighing. “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll be back again.”

She looks up at him, then turns as Waxer kneels down to her level, smiling. “See ya soon, little one.” She throws her arms around his neck, and he quickly returns the embrace before she turns to Obi-Wan. She runs at him, and he kneels down to catch her, too.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” he murmurs, hoping it to be true. “Now’s the time where you must be brave.” She pulls away from him, nodding a little.

He gives her one last smile, and Nilim picks her back up. “I’ll walk you out.”

The clones put their helmets on as Obi-Wan opens the door. “Thank you for having us.”

“No, thank you. You’re always welcome here,” Nilim responds, and the general nods, giving them both one last smile before they head outside.

They begin walking, the three men quiet. “Bye, Boy-yull! Bye, Waxer! Bye, Obi!” A shout from behind stops them in their tracks, and they turn around, seeing Numa in her uncle’s arms, waving enthusiastically at them.

Obi-Wan grins, and he knows the clones are doing the same under their helmets.

He lifts a hand to wave back, as do Waxer and Boil, and together, they head back to their ship.

They return to the base just as the sun has set.


End file.
